Eren meets perecy jackson
by creator12
Summary: percy meets eren at the BIG HOUSE after the titans being defeted but they APEER AGAIN !


**Eren finally wakes up from his sleep from 845 to year 2014. Eren wakes up and finds percy jackson in front of him percy jackson says: who are you where are you from wheres your family.**

**Eren says: my family is ****DEAD.**

**did you find any others wearing my same clothes.**

**percy says: yes they are friends of yours?**

**eren says: one is a girl,her name is mikasa and one is a blond boy names armin.**

**(door shuts) eren: who was that.**

**mikasa armin: its us mikasa and armin**

**(eren cries tears of joy).**

**eren: shouts i can't believe you guys are alive!**

**jean says:not only they made it**

**eren: says who else made it **

**mikasa says :me armin jean levi erwin sasha connie marco hangi and annie**

**Eren: shouts ****ANNIE I WILL KILL YOU**

**Mikasa: says no need for that remember that crystal she was trapped in **

**Eren: says yes **

**Mikasa: says she is still in it **

**Eren says: what happened to the others**

**Mikasa says they died were the only one left remember the rock that fell from the sky the gas that came out made us never die.**

**Eren says: But wasn't he dead?**

**Mikasa says that was his twin Marco.**

**later that day**

**the rain fell as there was thunder**

**trees fell and the ground shook,it was a earthquake. The camp halfblood kids took everyone to the shelter underground.**

**Eren says:just like when berthold turned to a colossal titan.**

**Kid says something more than 50 meters tall is out there its all red like a human but no skin.**

**Eren shouts:berthold ill kill you .**

**a arm went in the hole and grabbed a kid and ate the kid eren says: survey corps are you ready to strike again get your maneuver gear on**

**Percy says anything we can help with **

**Eren says yes can you get us this kind of metal**

**percy says we have better metal than that **

**eren says make it sharp and send a group to capture one 10meter titan.**

**percy says ok.**

**the next day**

**Percy and eren went to the cell they holded prisoners and now titans . doctor handi says:**

**wow eren you're alive and you look better than ever **

**Eren:yeah what about riner ?**

**Handi: he died me and levi killed him**

**Mikasa: we have a bigger problem**

**a 2 headed ****_TITAN!_**

**eren:what the F#* ? a two headed titan!?**

**Handi: ill get it in a trap so i can find its weakness and i better hurry **

**Armin:Wait. wouldn't it have to have 2 napes then?**

**Handi: i don't think so thats why i'll try to catch one, Eren, can you still turn into a titan?**

**Eren: i'll try **

**(kaboom) (lightning)**

**Mikasa:Eren,can you hear me? it worked. you can still turn into a titan?**

**Percy:what the hell?! you're one of them, oh my god!**

**Mikasa : Its ok his good not like them he can control it **

**Tyson: percy… eh,who the hell is this?**

**Percy: 'This is Eren, he can shape shift to a titan and then back to a human form!'**

**Tyson: What's a titan?**

**Percy: Go to the cell to find out**

**(door open) (door shut)**

**Tyson: there's nothing there but the door is broken**

**Mikasa:annie is gone **

**Eren: aw f #%**

**that evening it was raining and also thundery Eren and Percy decided to get everyone defending the shield at 1:00AM one demigod said that something big ate his leg but ran away**

**the next day their was a earthquake that the ground cracked. **

**eren and Percy got all the cannons they had and putted blades in it around 20 blades in one cannon. it was 7:00PM when titans came out from the holes there were more than 20000 of them Eren fired all the cannons and most of the blades killed titans and the rest were on the ground force 1 went in first and killed half of the titans and force 2 went in and killed the remaining titans **

**after 30 minutes force 2 killed the rest of the titan.**

**that very day Levi told them to restore their weapons.**

**one week later all of the demigods had their training and doctor Hangi found out a way to kill the 2 headed titan you have to do damage to its leg after that do damage to his brain .Jean: ok so a more suicidal way to kill a titan **

**Marco: i think mikasa is good at that skill that day eren goes to the canteen for lunch and finds sasha eating a boiled potato so eren says run until you drop.**

**sasha drops and faints**

**Sasha! Are you ok?. Yup im fine. wow wow wow slow down you might be hurt. No seriously, I'm fine come, eat this its better what is this called percy **

**percy:its called pasta with meatballs**

**sasha:wow oh my god i want more **

**eren:let me taste that mmm…. thats good save some for me percy.**

**percy:ok tyson do you want to watch tv**

**eren:what is a tv?**

**Tyson:you can see stuff from one place to another place. Never mind i'll show you now**

**Mikasa Eren:where can we buy one?!**

**jean:of course at a shop**

**CHAPTER #2**

**As I walked over to the hapethesus cabin there were people giggling and talking saying hes a ****_romanus ..._****or looks like one.**

**Anyway when i git there they ran back to their posts like they were sharing a secret. When i saw ****_it_****, it was the best,most beautiful blade I have ever seen it was golden colour with a what looked like electricity spreading over it as if it were an electric fence surrounding a secret base of some made out of Celestial platinum. said Leo one of the most deadly metal to monsters and with a touch of electricity to finish it off it would kill monsters instantly i'm sure it could kill Titans the same says: OK no offence but you need two blades or swords to kill titans… his voice trailed off as if recalling a distant memory.**

**Thats fine by me. He grabbed inside of his huge pocket and poot the sword inside it careful not to touch himself and it seemed to swirl into a vortex. He pulled the blade out again and this time he grabbed both sides of it and pulled and it became two blades instead of one. It seemed to shimmer in the small windows of the cabin and the small flame of the hearth when a huge yell came from the camp...IT WAS ANNIE!**

**annie started breaking stuff and when she saw armin she turned back to human form and says**

**armin is that you**

**armin says yes annie**

**annie says do you know where are we armin says we are in year 2014 its been 1464 years in that crystal why did you almost kill us ?**

**annie says that wasnt me that was my evil twin anniesar .**

**armin says then why were you in the crystal she used her titanform and stucked me in her crystal so she escaped and thats her right there **

**eren says annie armin says stop she is with us she can't turn to a titan her sister is the one **

**eren says if its true give me proof annie says turn to a titan and go east of the barrier.**


End file.
